fatesonafandomcom-20200214-history
Luther
"Sir look, if you're looking for a fight I'll give you one. But don't expect things to go well for you." -Luther's first quote when fighting in her Prologue, Foreign Visitor. Luther is a playable character in Fire Emblem Conquest and Revelations. Profile Luther is a traveling merchant with a bit of an attitude. She joins Corrin and their army after they rescue her in her prologue. During the events of Conquest and Revelations, she takes the offer to become a retainer to Leo. Past Luther was the youngest born of four in a small village in Ylisse. She grew up facing many trials, such as living with an abusive father who had chosen alcohol over her, older siblings who had turned to questionable lives, and later raising a child that wasn't her own. This way of life wore away on her where her only refuge was her growing interest in art. Even then these trials left her bitter, cold, and unsympathetic towards others. At the age of twenty, she joined a merchant's caravan where she took her niece and left without a word to her family. She learned trade that way, along with refining her writing and arts which she soon turned into a small profit. This is where she found Chrom and his army, but Luther knew she couldn't take a child into a war. Trusting the bonds of those in the caravan, she, in tears, left her niece with them and joined the war cause. After the war, too ashamed to return to her niece and the caravan, she followed the path of Owain and came to the world of Fates taking upon a new life, hiding the one she was shameful of. However she hoped to not follow the same path as them. She left her old name, Alex, and took upon the name Luther in hopes that she really could become a new person. Here she made a living as a merchant along the border of Hoshido and Nohr. Due to the news of war, she left the border and continued her work in the cities of Nohr. Here she met the royal family and her future liege, Leo. Luther meets Corrin's army through an incident during one of her trading trips. She is working in a small village when they are attacked by a group of bandits. She, a bit relunctingly, decides to protect the village against the entire bandit crew. When Corrin and her group arrives, Luther is in fairly poor shape but refuses to cave in so easily. Corrin and their army has to reach Luther and the villagers behind her on the map before they are taken out. She will only accept to join Corrin's army of a member of the royal families or Sorki speak to her. Present Luther tends to work alone for most of her work. She sticks to being by herself during her free time and hates crowds, so she is normally the first or last person to come receive her meals. When she does have to work with someone else, she prefers to take the lead in things she is confident in and will try to take most of the work onto herself. When asked to speak about herself, she avoids the questions as best as she can and will try to turn the topic towards the one asking. Due to her connections with the border, she was able to become a supplier for goods that were hard to come by. These connections eventually led her to become a supplier for nobles and eventually the royal family. Due to her work, willingness (though not without complaining) to work with anyone, and ability in a wide range of combat, she eventually gained a spot as Leo's retainer. She is a fast worker and is normally one of the first people done with her chores, though is very likely to miss details. She loves her free time so she tries to get as much as possibly. She is hard to find during her freetime so unless it's an emergency, don't expect her to be around to help with any issues. It takes her quite some time to open up to others and to show her more relaxed side. While she is skilled with magic, bows, and lances, don't expect to see her training very often with them. She spends most time studying and creating art pieces. She gives very little thought to her role of a solider, considering herself more of creator than a fighter. When asked about why she doesn't train her response was, "War of man is temporarily. War of the mind lasts forever." Personality "Luther is really cool, sugoii" - Wise words from a Flo Luther is a very bitter person. She gets annoyed easily and has a tendency to insult others. She is very sarcastic and carries an air of superiority over others. She has a very negative view on life and often questions it without realizing many others don't share her views. However, this is mostly a mask. She attempts to act stronger than she really is. She hates to show weakness and she often associates emotions with weakness. She is a very oblivious person, often daydreaming and zoning out any chance that she gets. Along with this she has questionable memory; forgetting things such as her own middle name or what she is saying while saying it yet she is able to remember small details about people that she was told months ago. Once she warms up to someone, they see her relaxed and uncaring side which is both disappointing yet honourable in a weird way. She doesn't care about important stuff but that uncaring also makes her willing to do things others aren't willing to do. She cracks jokes and puns often, sometimes ending with her laughing so hard she ends up crying. She has a very dry sense of humour and her jokes are mostly self-depreciating. Underneath all of that is her most questionable side. She pretty much has two sets of morals: the ones that she taught herself which are 'socially moral' and the ones she grew up with, which abide by no laws. She deals heavily with depression and anxiety, causing her mind to be at a constant battle with each other. She tends to have days where she'll do nothing but think, causing her to have more 'philosophical' thoughts as she calls them. She tends to bury these thoughts away though since she hates being left alone in her own mind. This is what causes her to go into depressive states. This explains why she enjoys talking to others, but likes to listen rather than talk. She finds it hard to feel sympathy for other people, as well as fake interest and happiness. Other than that she is very manipulative and a good actor. She normally doesn't use this to get blackmail and such though. She tends to use this to get others to open up to her since she has a deep interest in how people work. Once she understands a person well enough, she is often capable to predict how that person feels about a certain situation and sometimes even what they may be thinking. In-Game Base Stats {| class="article-table" border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 500px;" |- ! colspan="10" scope="col" style="text-align:center;" |Starting Class Freelancer |- |- ! style="text-align:center;" |Level ! style="text-align:center;" |HP ! style="text-align:center;" |Str ! style="text-align:center;" |Mag ! style="text-align:center;" |Skl ! style="text-align:center;" |Spd ! style="text-align:center;" |Lck ! style="text-align:center;" |Def ! style="text-align:center;" |Res ! style="text-align:center;" |Mov |- | style="text-align:center;" |2 | style="text-align:center;" |27 | style="text-align:center;" |8 | style="text-align:center;" |14 | style="text-align:center;" |13 | style="text-align:center;" |12 | style="text-align:center;" |16 | style="text-align:center;" |13 | style="text-align:center;" |12 | style="text-align:center;" |6 |- Uses Lances, Bows, and Tomes. Starting out: * Lances - E * Bows - C * Tomes: D Max levels for each weapon * Lances - C * Bows - A * Tomes - A Class Sets Standard Sets Friendship Sets Partner Sets Special Classes Supports Luther is capable of having a support with anyone but is limited with S and A+ supports. Romantic Supports * Florian (because Flo wills it.) * Sorki * Niles * Leo * Takumi * Oboro * Azama (More to be added maybe) Other Supports * Florian (because Flo wills it.) * Anna * Subaki * Sakura * Shura * Saizo Parent/Child: * Asteria Battle Quotes Duel Support * You sure you need my help? * Well let's get this over with. * I have better things to be doing you know. * Do you want to kill them or should I? * This'll be easy. * To kill or not to kill.. nah just kill. * Let's show this peasant something to regret. * Are you sure you can keep up? Attack Stance * Die already! * Fine, I'll do it! * Time to die peasant! * You should've seen this coming honestly. Guard Stance * What the hell do you think you're doing? * I'm not your mother. Watch out next time! * Try that again. I dare you, peasant. * Do you have a death wish? Critical * You can't hide from me! * Just die already! * Can I go home now? * Don't blame me. You asked for this. Defeated enemy * Hope you enjoy hell. * I mean, what did you expect? * Well, who's next? * That was pathetically easy. * You were strong, for a peasant. * How many fools shall I kill today? * Lucky you. Death chose you. * Guess I won't be seeing hell today. Partner defeats enemy * What do you want, a thanks? * So do you always steal other people's kills? * Overzealous much? * Go find someone else to kill Healed * Thanks for doing your job. * I don't need this.. but thanks. * You should've healed someone else. * I'm fine, heal someone else. Defeated by enemy * I.. fuck. Death/retreat quote "It's funny.. You never realize how much purpose you have in life until it's taken away from you.." -Luther's death quote "Damn.. When I'm done with you, your face won't be recognizable, peasant." -Luther's retreat quote Private Quarters Quotes Invited to treehouse * Are you sure you want to hang out with me? * Oh boy do I have some stories for you. * I don't know why you invited me here. * So you're taking time out of my schedule.. to talk? * Oh wonderful. So I'm a third wheel now? (Invited while avatar is married.) Bonding (friendship) * Soo.. is this all we're going to do? * I appreciate the effort but I'm just not interested. * Do you do this with everyone or am I just special? * You're starting to become predictable. Oh, but that isn't a bad thing! (Friendship bond increased) Lovers * Huh? Oh finally.. you sure do take your time. * There you are. I was starting to get a bit lonely. * You aren't doing anything soon right? I wanted to hang out for a bit with you. * Huh? Ah! Goodness.. you know I'm a light sleeper. (When gently awoken) * AH! Hey calm down! I nearly hit you! You would have deserved it though. (When roughly awoken) * Hm? Oh sorry, I just got out of the bath. I hope you don't mind. (Before being cooled down) * It's cute that you care about cooling me down.. but I don't think this is how you do it. (After being cooled down) * I know you like flowers.. so I got you some. Don't worry about my allergies. It was worth it for you. (Giving the avatar flowers) * Is it late already? I was really enjoying our talk. How about I stay a bit longer? (After bonding) * You know, you look so cute when you smile like that. (Romantic quote) * I know I'm not affectionate.. but I really do love you. Nothing could change that. (Romantic quote) * Hey um... do you.. mind if I.. kissed you? (Kiss quote) * Gods that was so embarrassing.. (after kiss quote) * You... you've given a purpose to a life that I've never had. My life is yours till the day I die. I promise. -Luther's confession quote. (Confession quote) My Castle quotes Alone * I haven't felt like this in years. Guess I should make the best of it. (Surge in power) * For once I actually did some training. I'm damn sore now. Think I pushed myself too hard.. (exp. gain) * And I thought I was lazy.. (item dropped) * People say I should dress nicer. I say damn to that. (Accessory gift) * Wait you're.. actually giving this to me? (Accessory gift received) * I.. wasn't expecting to actually listen to me. (Accessory gift received) * That's actually really sweet of you.. (accessory gift received, married) * I'm sorry, but is this a fucking joke? (Reacting to bath towel) * You got me a gift? You really didn't have to. (Friendship birthday gift) * I would have been happy even if you didn't get me anything. But thank you. (Married birthday gift) * On patrol again? I admire your persistence. (Idle) * Hey, you look bored. Don't you have some magical friendships to be making? (Idle) * Hm? How are you holding up? Can't have you crashing on us. (Idle) * What's up? I was just sketching out a new drawing. * I think I have a plan for the next battle. Hope it doesn't backfire. Literally. (Idle) * I appreciate your effort. You make up for the lack of effort I put in. (Idle) * You're a traveler too huh? I kinda miss seeing new places all the time. (Visiting from another castle) * Working hard again I see. I'll make sure tonight is peaceful then. (Idle, married) Talking with other characters Asking questions * So.. what do you find entertaining around here? (Hobby) * You would be a pretty good meatshield. Wanna help me out? (Pair up) Replying * Me? I mostly draw but people watching is pretty fun as well. (Hobby) * Why would you want to team up with me? Ugh.. fine. (Pair up) Asking - child * I'm glad we have some freetime. We should hang out more often. (Spending time together) * You know, if you ever want anything just ask. I have connections. I can make it happen. Shops and other places * You need supplies and I need money. So buy something. (When avatar leaves any shop) Armoury * Need weapons? I could get you the best of the best. (When entering shop) * The weapons I have now are fine.. whatever. (When buying for Luther) Smithy * Normally I just steal the weapons.. but making them won't be hard. (When entering the smithy) * Wait what? You're improving my weapons? Why? (When forging for Luther) * Solid choice. Why not spending a bit more to make it stronger? (When forging her weapons) Goods * I hope you're giving this money back to me. (When selling her items) Lottery * Some people say I have an extreme amount of luck. I think it's just a joke. (When entering the shop) * You know, there's a rule you have to share the prize with the store supervisor. (When avatar rolls grand prize) * Hm. Not bad. If you tipped me I could have rigged it. (When winning silver ball) * This is about as good as a pebble on the ground. (When winning wooden ball) Arena * I'm an artist not a fighter. But I'll put on a damn good show. (When entering the arena) * I'm just here to make sure you don't fuck up. (When partnering up) * Of course I was going to win. It was damn predictable. (Victory) * Heh.. I just lost to give a bit of suspense. I won't lose next time. (Defeat) Accessory Shop * I'll never understand the appeal of this crap. But as long as I get paid. (When entering the shop) Mess Hall * This was the worst decision made. I'm terrible at cooking. (When entering mess hall) * It's your funeral. (Before cooking) * It.. um.. doesn't look too burnt. (After cooking - decent) * Hey, give me a break. I didn't fuck up too badly. (After cooking - good) * Damn. Haven't eaten something this good in a long time. (After eating good food) * Hey, as long as I can eat it. I'll take it. (After eating decent food) * How did someone manage to fuck up worse than me..? (After eating bad food) Prison * For once I'm not behind bars. Good start. (When entering prison) * Heh. Don't worry. They'll crack. Trust me. (Before persuading a prisoner) Hot Spring * Can you not read?! This isn't your time to bathe peasant! (When entering as male avatar, unmarried) * Huh? This isn't the kind of hanging out I meant.. (when entering, married) * A bit awkward.. but this is enjoyable. (When responding to avatar) Einherja Shop * Need a few extra hands huh? (When entering shop) Gathering Spots * Soybeans huh?.. Take them. I can't think of anything to do with them. (Spoken to at beanfield) * I think I may keep a few for myself. Maybe I could make some dyes with them. (Spoken to at berry/peach field) * Here take 'em. I prefer fruit anyway. (Spoken to at daikon/cabbage patch) * Meat looks pretty tender. Could make some delicious jerky out of it. (Spoken to at hunting fields) * I can practically already smell the bread cooking.. Mm.. (Spoken to at wheat field) * When seasoned, rice is great. I can't eat it plain. (Spoken to at rice paddy) * Here, take this milk. I'll get sick if I drink it. (Spoken to at dairy) * Man I hate fishing.. I start zoning off and I can't catch anything. (Spoken to while fishing) * I'll never understand these Hoshido springs. Gems sure are pretty though. (Spoken to at Hoshido spring) * I use the extra ore for pieces in jewelry. But I have some extra so take it. (Spoken to at Nohrian mine.) * Here. I know traveling is hard so take some extras for the road. (Spoken to at any gathering spot while visiting another castle) * If you ever wanna try some gems here, be my guest. (Spoken to at Hoshido spring while visiting another castle.) * I can't get these bits of ore to fit into my crafts.. Find some use do it. (Spoken to at Norhian mine while visiting another castle) Avatar's birthday * Happy birthday. You're one year closer to death. * Happy birthday! I'll make sure to do something special for you. (Married) Level Ups * Damn I feel great! No one will be able to take me down. (6+ stats) * This is just child's play for me. (4-5 stats) * Hey, don't expect anything special. (2-3 stats) * Shut up! It's a work in progress. (0-1 stats) * Of course. I'm merely perfection. (0-1 stats, most stats capped) Others Class change * Anything can look good if you put enough effort into it. Help description A bitter merchant with a wide range of abilities. Hides her weaknesses. DLC: Beach Brawl * The beach? Really? I despise the sand.. and the sun.. ugh! Let's just kill 'em and leave! (Luther's pre battle quote) * I knew this was a bad idea from the start.. I hope I perish quickly. (When defeated) DLC: Boo Camp * None of this stuff truly does scare me if I'll be honest. I'm simply a paranoid person. Scare me and you'll get stabbed five times in the gut. (Luther's pre battle quote) DLC: Ghostly Gold * *yawns* I do love money.. but I certainly love sleep more. The moment we get this money I'm going right back to sleep. (Luther's pre battle quote) DLC: Museum Melee * Why fight when we can just steal the weapons? Worked for me in the past. Mostly. Ugh, fine. But only if I'm able to sell the weapons I get. (Luther's pre battle quote) DLC: Anna on the Run * That merchant girl can run all she fucking wants but she can't hide from me! If she thinks she'll make a better profit than me than she has another thing coming! This snow can be used for more things than you think! (Luther's pre battle quote) Personal Skill Introvert - When 3 spaces away from any allies, +10 to crit and avoidance. Routes Birthright: She is unavailable in Birthright but she will have special dialogue if she defeats or is defeated by Sorki or Takumi. She chooses to remain with Leo after the events of the war. Conquest/Revelations: She is available in her Prologue until Corrin's army leaves for either Hoshido or Valla. Once Corrin's army leaves for either country, her Prologue will become unavailable. Once her Prologue is completed, she will enter as an ally. Possible Endings Luther - Exhausted Merchant Unmarried: Luther's whereabouts are unknown. The last time she was seen, she had a solemn smile on her face and left without a word. The only thing known about her to this day is she is confirmed dead. Some say that she took her own life. Others say she faked it and left for her home. Married: A new breath of life entered Luther once she married. She gave up her life of a traveling merchant and became an artist, their spouse being her main source of inspiration. She is still seen serving Leo but will put her lover over her own liege. Married to Leo: A new breath of life entered Luther once she married. She gave up her life of a traveling merchant and became an artist, their spouse being her main source of inspiration. She still serves Leo as faithfully before their marriage but she knows when to make time to be lovers. Roster A traveling merchant from an unknown land. She chooses to follow the orders of the Nohrian royal family due to their kindness to her. She is bitter and sarcastic but shows her jokester side to those she trusts. The most likely to zone out during a conversation. Born on October 31st. Trivia * is fucking gorgeous - Thanks Flo * Met Sorki in one of her trading trips. Explains why he can talk to her in her prologue. * Likes cats better than people. * Luther will not be able to reclass to any flying class. If she supports with a unit that has a flying default class, she will gain their heart seal class. She has an extreme fear of heights and never grows out of it. * The main reason Luther learned how to use a lance was because she often used them as walking sticks and was too lazy to switch weapons whenever attacked. * She has absolutely terrible eyesight without her glasses on.